The present invention relates, in general, to fluid flow systems in which conduits or tubular members are interconnected in fluid flow communication with fluid operative devices or other fluid conduits by means of releasable quick connectors.
Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications, particularly for joining fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial applications. In a typical quick connector with an axially displaceable retainer, the retainer is fixedly mounted within a bore in a housing of a female connector component or element. The retainer has a plurality of radially and angularly extending legs which extend inwardly toward the axial center line of the bore in the housing. A tube or male fitting to be sealingly mounted in the bore in the female component includes a radially upset portion or flange which abuts an inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs. Seal and spacer members as well as a bearing or top hat are typically mounted in the bore ahead of the retainer to form a seal between the housing and the male fitting when the male fitting is lockingly engaged by the retainer legs in the female component.
Radially displaceable retainers in which the retainer is radially displaceable through aligned bores or apertures formed transversely to the main through bore in the female component or housing are also known. The radially displaceable retainer is typically provided with a pair of depending legs which are sized and positioned to slip behind the radially upset portion or flange on the male fitting only when the male fitting or conduit is fully seated in the bore in the female connector. This ensures a positive locking engagement of the conduit with the female connector as the displaceable retainer can be fully inserted into the female connector only when the male fitting or conduit has been fully inserted into the bore in the female connector.
Regardless of the type of retainer, the female housing or component portion of a fluid connector typically includes an elongated stem having one or more annular barbs spaced from a first end. The barbs provide secure engagement with a hose or conduit which is forced over the barbs to connect the female housing with one end of the conduit.
In an effort to lower hydrocarbon emissions in today""s vehicles, vehicle fuel systems are typically provided with a fuel vapor recovery conduit connected between the engine and a fuel vapor recovery canister which receives unburned fuel vapors from the engine vehicle fuel injection system. This fuel vapor conduit, as it is in addition to the fuel conduit itself, represents another conduit which must be coupled at opposite ends to the fuel tank and the vapor canister as well as clipped in mounting positions along the underside of the vehicle. Both of these conduits are typically mounted on the underbody of the vehicle and thereby exposed to rocks or impingement with other objects which could lead to damage and/or rupture.
In addition, considerable effort has been made to prevent permeation of the fuel and/or vapors from conduits to the atmosphere. This has lead to multiple layer conductors wherein each layer can be formed of a different material to address fuel carrying, permeation, static charge, etc., characteristics.
All of these design efforts have lead to complications in the design, assembly and reliable use of a vehicle fuel system. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a quick connect apparatus which can minimize the number of separate components is a fluid system. It would also be desirable to provide a quick connect apparatus which can be advantageously employed in vehicle fuel systems to minimize permeation of fuel from vehicle fuel or vapor carrying conduits. It would also be desirable to provide a coaxial quick connect apparatus which facilitates quick assembly of fluid system components.
The present invention is a coaxial quick connect apparatus which may be advantageously employed to conduct multiple fluids from diverse sources to a common location.
In one aspect, the invention is a connector for connecting first and second conduits to third and forth coaxial conduits. The connector includes a body defining at least first, second and third ports, first and second bores extending respectively from the first and second ports, and an insert carried in the body and defining first and second flow paths through the third port of the body. The insert fluidically couples the first port to the first flow path and the second port to the second outlet flow path.
In a specific implementation, the insert is in the form of a tubular body having a through bore defining a flow path from the first port formed at one end of the insert to the second outlet flow path through the third port of the body. A plurality of ribs are carried on the insert for concentrically mounting the insert within the first bore in the body. The insert is sealing coupled to the body to isolate the first outlet flow path from the second outlet flow path.
Retainers are releasably mounted in the connector body and/or the insert to latchingly couple the first and second conduits to the body. Preferably the retainers are releasably mountable in a temporary storage position on the connector body and/or on the insert for mounting prior to insertion of the first and second conduits into the body.
In another aspect of the invention, the connector is in the form of a body defining first, second and third apertures. First and second bores extend respectively from the first and second apertures through the body. A tubular member is mounted in the body and has a first end defining a first port and a second end extendable through the third aperture in the body. The tubular member forms concentric flow paths through the third aperture of the body from the first and second apertures, respectively, to the third and forth coaxial conduits, respectively.
Preferably, the tubular member includes a second end extending outwardly from the third aperture in the body and at least one mounting member carried on the body adjacent to the third aperture and at least one mounting member carried on the tubular member adjacent to the second end for concentrically receiving the third and forth fluid flow conduits.
The tubular member preferably includes a through bore defining a flow path from the first aperture formed at one end of the body to the second outlet flow path at the third aperture of the body. A plurality of ribs are carried on the body for concentrically mounting the tubular member in the body.
The coaxial quick connector of the present invention uniquely provides a quick connect apparatus which minimizes the number of separate components used to connect multiple components in a fluid flow system. The present coaxial quick connect finds particular advantageous use in a vehicle fuel system where the concentric flow conduits, with liquid fuel disposed to flow through the inner conduit, providing a vapor collection flow path though the outer conduit for vapors permeating through the inner conduit.